Every Girl needs a Hero
by Her Royal Goddess
Summary: Hermione, Ginny and Luna are discussing Superheros but unknown to them they are being spied on, what will our spies find out? Which Superheros do the Witches like and why? Read to find out. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Every girl wants a hero.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, I make no money from this so be kind and review.**

Hermione, Luna and Ginny were sat round the table at number 12 Grimwald place having their usual Friday night bonding session discussing what genre of films to watch tonight.

"I swear to Merlin Ginny if I am made to watch one more Western or Kung fu Movie I am going to blow up the telly." Hermione stated matter of factly as she opened up the bottle of Southern Comfort and poured three generous measures out over ice topped up with lemonade and lime.

Ever since Hermione had managed to get electronics working in the house the male inhabitants had gotten obsessed with Western and martial art films, and if they weren't watching them they were acting them out, admittedly it was rather amusing to see Snape hand Ron's arse to him on a platter after he had begged the ex spy to let him try out his high kick that he'd been practicing for most of the day and as was normal the dark haired potions professor had failed to omit that he was a master in most forms of martial arts, so standing in the back yard of the house on a warm but cloudy August afternoon Severus had just simply smirked at the ginger haired braggart while dodging the rather pathetic high kick performed a low roundhouse kick which swept Ron's leading leg out from under him and left him sprawling on the dry faded grass.

Hermione let out a giggle at the memory of Snape bowing at Ron before leaving the back garden in favor of his potions lab that was in the basement of the house.

"Hello earth to Hermione" said Ginny snapping her fingers in front of her older friends face.

"Sorry Ginn, I was just thinking about when Snape handed Ron's arse to him on a platter" she replied grinning. "So have we chosen a genre yet?"

"We've decided against romance as it's the Pumperdoodles mating season and we don't want to attract them because it sends mens libidos sky rocketing."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged amused looks over the blond girls head fully used to the weird and wonderful creatures she made up.

Luna grabbed the large bowl of popcorn of the table and started to make her way to the lounge "That being said I am in desperate need of some hot male flesh to ogle that's preferably not ginger" she remarked causing Hermione and Ginny to burst out laughing.

"I know who's up for buff male bodies clad in tight Lycra and spandex?" asked Hermione

Ginny and Luna squealed excitedly "Please tell us that Tonks has given you back your mums old Chippendale's exercise video back?" they asked eagerly.

"Sorry girls I do believe that Molly caught her and Fleur watching it and decided it wasn't suitable for respectable witches so she confiscated It." Grinning evilly at Luna she continued casually "Maybe she's using it to give Arthur some pointers on his technique."

"Ewwww!" screamed Ginny throwing a rather large cushion her way "I really didn't need that image in my head thank you very much."

"As I was saying I think we need to watch some hot superheros in lovely clingy Lycra"

"Yes please" said Luna dreamily "But who shall we choose?"

"Spiderman" suggested Ginny "I've always wanted to try that upside down Spidey/Mary Jane kiss."

"No thanks, I'd rather kiss the Green Goblin, I want a man not a boy, although Doc Ock could have his uses as well, imagine he could pin you down and still have his hands free to do wicked things to you" Luna wiggled her fair eyebrows suggestively causing her companions to giggle wildly.

"Okay Luna you want a man do you? Well how about the Man of Steel, Superman?" asked Ginny grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing it in her mouth.

"That is sooo! attractive Ginny" stated Hermione rolling her eyes at her friends gluttony "I really can't stand Superman I think Lex Luther is a much more sexier character, Superman is just too safe, I like a bit of danger ingrained in my men"

Unbeknown to the females, a handful of flesh colored strings had crept into the room under a disillusionment spell.

"Bad luck Ronniekins it looks like Hermione likes her men dangerous, shame you don't fit the bill, you're about as dangerous as a blunt crayon" snickered Draco.

Ron glared at the young Slytherin and was just about to say something back when Harry hushed him "Shh! Ginny's talking."

All eight men (Harry,Ron,Draco,Sirius,Remus,Severus,Fred and George) huddled in the kitchen immediately became quiet and began listening to the the twins new and improved Extendable ears.

TBC

A/N: Please review as it feeds my plot bunnies and the poor things are starving. :D

To all my fabulous readers who are following my other stories don't worry I haven't forgotten about them, I've just hit the wall with them and I'm struggling to break through but rest assured I will do it and hopefully if my muse and plot bunnies are kind enough I may get a chapter posted for staff behaving badly out soon.

Much love from

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Every girl wants a hero.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, I make no money from this so be kind and review. **

"What about the X-Men?" asked Luna "There's lots of hot, sexy men in that."

Ginny bounced up and down excitedly in her seat "Yes please, I want some hot Cyclops action, he could laser my clothes away whenever he liked."

Hermione and Luna shook their heads in disbelief "Out of all the X-Men and the Brotherhood hot luscious men, you pick the safest and most boring one of all" Hermione stated while twirling the ice in her drink round the glass with her finger.

"There is nothing wrong with safe" defended Ginny.

"Boring" her friends chorused together.

"Reliable"

"Boring!"

"Dependable."

"Boring" Luna chanted.

"Wholesome and good" retorted the red head.

"Bor-ing" Hermione said in a sing song voice, before finishing her drink and pouring another round.

"Fine!" huffed Ginny "Tell me who you'd sleep with and why."

"Luna, Luna, Luna who ever shall we start with?" asked Hermione.

"Oh the Brotherhood definitely" the blond girl said quickly.

Hermione nodded in agreement "Well first there's Avalanche who can cause tremors with his touch."

Luna leaned in closer to the other two girls and spoke in a low conspiratorial whisper "I wouldn't mind seeing how talented Toads tongue is."

In the kitchen the men leaned back as two high pitched "Ewwwwww! Luna" and non stop giggling came down the ends of the extendable ears and almost deafened them.

"Sweet Merlin, I really don't want to know what Luna just said to cause that reaction from Hermione, because she can make Sirius here blush with her innuendos and dirty mind and that takes some doing" Harry muttered to Draco who looked at him in disbelief.

"Quiet down Harry, they're talking again" hissed his Godfather smacking him upside the head.

"Okay that was just plain disturbing Luna, lets just move on to X-Men" Said Hermione playfully flicking popcorn at her friends.

"I've already said I like Cyclops"

"And we've said he doesn't count" countered Luna "I for one would like to get under Logan aka Wolverine all that animal instinct, Mm mmm... just delicious"

"Hell yeah! That's a whole lotta man" agreed Hermione.

Ginny just shook her head "You don't need big bulging biceps and a shed load of testosterone to prove your a man, we live in the Naughties for Merlin's sake! Men can be caring, sharing and sensitive too."

"Hey I take great offense at that you cheeky wench." Hermione replied smacking Ginny in the stomach with a pillow.

Luna interrupted before an all out pillow fight ensued "I do believe we have forgotten one very important member of the X-Men team."

"Who" asked Ginny.

"Why Gambit Chere," Hermione fanned herself "Now that man is H.O.T he could charm the the birds right of the trees with that sexy New Orleans accent."

"Okay I admit that Gambit is hot" Hermione and Luna high fived "but what can I say I value stability over raging libidos" Ginny shrugged her shoulders in defense of her statement.

"Come on Ginny you know this is just for fun, we all know I want the complete package brains, strength, loyalty."

"And a I can make cum in your pants voice" laughed Luna

Hermione sighed "Unfortunately there's only one man with that voice and I doubt he's interested in me, so talking of unattainable men, ultimately there is only one superhero for me."

Seven men turned to Harry with questioning looks in their eyes but it was Sirius who spoke "So who does she fancy and do we know him?"

"W hat makes you think I know anything" Harry replied looking uncomfortable at being put on the spot.

"You are her best friend so it stands to reason she has told you who she likes" Severus spoke in his low baritone voice.

"Nanananana Batman" could be heard faintly through the ends of the ears.

The men quickly picked up the ears and began to listen once more.

Luna was bouncing on the sofa chanting "Nanananana Batman! Nanananana Batman!"

"Luna you are crackers girl, I can see why you like Batman Hermione" admitted Ginny with a grin "Tall, dark, handsome, intelligent and a body to die for."

"Not to mention the cool car and that utility belt" Luna chipped in as gracefully sat back down.

"Well they are all good reasons but not the main one, no Batman is the hottest superhero because of that dangerous dark side that he keeps restrained he could so easily give in to it and become the baddest super villain Gotham has ever known, but he struggles with it daily to do what is right and just. He doesn't save the day for the fame and glory he does it because someone has to so the world can be a better place." Hermione drained her glass and reached for the bottle to pour another round.

Luna started throwing popcorn at her friends "So Hermione's dream man loves the color black, likes sneaking up on people, hiding in shadows and treads a fine line between good and evil it sounds awfully familiar to me"

"You forgot the cum in your pants voice Luna, Hermione loves that voice all masculine and dangerously sensual at the same time" Ginny joined in throwing popcorn at Hermione.

Hermione squealed and hid behind a cushion "Alright, you've got me, yes I like him but there's not a damn thing I can do about it, as it's not like he's going to return the favor, now go and get some more popcorn Luna and we'll stick a film on."

"Batman?" asked Ginny.

"Fine by me as long it's not the George Clooney one" replied Luna as she skipped into the kitchen.

Hearing that Luna was coming the eavesdroppers scattered like the wind , one man in particular headed for his potions lab, his mind whirling with the information he had just heard.

A/N: Okay my lovely readers, let me know what you think, next chapter we shall find out just what Severus is thinking.

Please review as it feeds my hungry plot bunnies.

Much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Every girl wants a hero.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, I make no money from this so be kind and review. **

_Hearing that Luna was coming the eavesdroppers scattered like the wind , one man in particular headed for his potions lab, his mind whirling with the information he had just heard._

On entering his private sanctuary, Severus immediately locked and warded his doors to give himself time to work out what he had just heard, could Hermione Granger really fancy him?. Walking over to his desk he opened the drawer and took out a crystal cut decanter half full with a golden amber liquid and a matching glass, slowly pouring three fingers worth in to the glass he replaced the stopper before sitting down in his favorite antique leather chair in front of the fire.

Taking a long slow sip of the amber liquid, he savored it's smooth smoky taste in his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing. Staring into the flickering flames of the fire he allowed his thoughts turn to the person who invaded his dreams at night Hermione Granger, ever since she'd saved his life back in the shrieking shack and then spent the next six months helping him recuperate, giving him what ever he needed, be it sympathy, an intelligent mind to talk to or a sounding board to bounce ideas off or even when he was being extraordinarily belligerent and the rest of the household had refused to talk to him, she gave him the kick up the arse he needed to stop being such an prick.

He ran a long, pale elegant finger back and forth across his full but firm bottom lip as he relived that memory in his mind.

_He was lying in his bed feeling a small amount of satisfaction of having made the younger female Weasley cry, when all she'd done was to bring him some soup for lunch accidentally spilling a bit on his lap as she levitated it over to him, when suddenly the bedroom door swung wide open and in stormed the bushy haired Gryfindor who looked liked she had murder on her mind._

"_How DARE you reduce Ginny to a pile of tears, what gives you the right to hurt somebody else's feelings?" she demanded standing there in front of with her hands on her waist._

"_The stupid girl spilled hot soup in my lap" he said simply._

"_It was an accident! There was no need to call her a moronic dunderhead who couldn't even manage a simple levitating spell." _

"_It might have been an accident but the fact that she is a dunderhead remains" he replied._

_He could see her struggling to remain calm and some perverse little voice in his head was telling him to see how far he could push her before she snapped._

"_Might I remind you Severus that we are not in school anymore"_

"_Obviously" he drawled sarcastically._

_She folded her arms under her chest, which on looking back at the memory gave him a good view of her rather luscious chest, he just didn't appreciate it at the time._

_She ignored him and continued "You are the most rude and sarcastic man I have ever had the displeasure of meeting, and just because you are sat here feeling sorry for yourself, you can not and will not take your bad temper out on people who are just trying to help."_

_His black eyes glittered dangerously "You forget who you're talking to Miss Granger, surely you would of learned to mind your own business by now and to keep that incessantly annoying bossy little miss know it all attitude to yourself."_

_She glared back him "I'm only trying to help, it's not like you have a long line of well wishers trying to break down the door to spend time with your oh so amiable personality."_

"_What do you want, a medal for being a martyr? Oh look how good and great I am, Potter's frizzy haired encyclopedia selflessly looking after their mean old nasty potions professor" he sneered "Your help was not asked for, nor is it desired."_

_He watched as tears threatened to spill from her, tensing he waited for the tears that were sure to fall but to his surprise none did, she just turned away from him and looked out of the window for a few moments before turning back to him her eyes filled with rage._

"_Now you listen to me you stupid, self deprecating man, do you honestly think I've been spending time and effort looking after you because I want to be a martyr? Ha! If only it was that simple. I came here day after day in the start because you needed round the clock medical supervision, I stayed because I enjoyed our debates, I thought we were becoming friends but obviously I was mistaken."_

_She walked over to the door and stopped not bothering to look at Severus "You'd think you'd learn from your past mistakes" she said sadly and closed the door quietly behind her._

"_What the fuck did she mean learn from past mistakes?" he thought angrily to himself, he spent the afternoon self recollecting until it dawned on him she was referring to Lily and how he had pushed one of his closest friends away because he was hurting on the inside._

_A couple of weeks had passed and still she had not returned to visit him and when he asked anybody where she was they just told him she was busy, realizing that he'd really hurt the young witches feelings left a sickening lump in the bottom of his stomach, he missed their conversations about potions, he missed her incessant quest for knowledge and the ways her eyes lit up when she worked something out or on the rare occasion he praised her. _

_Making an un-Severus like snort he finally admitted to himself he just missed her, determined not to lose her like he lost Lily he got out of bed and slowly began to look for his wand, finding it stashed in his bedside cabinet he transfigured his Grey pajamas into a pair of jeans and a jumper before going to find Hermione. Slowly making his way down the stairs he found her coming out of the library, her nose was stuck in a magazine and didn't see him coming until she almost ran into him, startled she dropped her magazine._

"_Sorr-" she stopped mid speech as she looked at him open mouthed, before steeling her features and saying rather coldly"Is it wise for you to be out bed Professor Snape?"_

_Wincing out her abrupt tone he bent down and picked her magazine up "I owe you an apology Hermione, I'm sorry for behaving like a .."_

"_Bastard, Tosser, Prick, Total Arsehole feel free to insert any of these adjectives, although I'm sure there's some I missed" she commented lightly as if she was talking about the weather, but her stance belied her tone_

_He bit back a smirk that was threatening to emerge "I'm sorry for behaving like a spoilt child, you didn't deserve my anger that day" she raised an eyebrow in expectation "and neither did anybody else."_

_She looked shocked at his statement and then smiled at him "I was just reading a rather interesting article in Potion's Monthly that I think you'd enjoy, would you care to join me in tea, biscuits and a lengthy discussion about the properties of dried Gillyweed when used in potions._

"_Assam tea and ginger biscuits?"_

_She grinned at him "Naturally, what am I, a savage?"_

Severus took another sip of his whisky, ever since he'd realized that he'd missed Hermione and had taken the steps to regain her friendship, he had found himself being increasingly more attracted to the young witch only he'd never tell her for fear of rejection.

Now with this new knowledge in his grasp, his hopes had been lit and it was time to find out if she really did fancy him, only to find out how she truely he'd be employing tried and tested Slytherin measures, he sat back in his chair and began to form a plan of action

A/N: Thank you for all for your amazing reviews, you've really made my day when I read them, some of them have been side splittingly funny. Personally I've always had a thing for the 'bad boy' hero in fiction (Magneto over Xavier if I really had to choose ;D)

Please review as it feeds my ravenous plot bunnies.

Much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Every girl wants a hero.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, I make no money from this so be kind and review. **

The girls had just settled down to watch The Dark Knight when the fireplace flickered green to indicate someone was floo calling, pausing the film Hermione answered it.

"Hi Hermione, is Harry and the boys about?"

"Hey Nev, I'm sure they're lurking around here some where, come on through hun".

"Thanks I'll be through in a mo".

Hermione was just about to resume the film when she noticed Ginny looking nervous and excited while straightening her clothes, exchanging a quick glance with Luna who just shrugged, she asked Ginny what was wrong.

"You okay Ginn? Is there a reason your only now picking off the popcorn that's been stuck to your hair for the past forty five minutes?"

"I'm fine it was just annoying me that's all."

The fire roared as Neville stepped through brushing off the residual soot on his clothes and grinned at the girls at the room.

"Gran's doing my head in, she keeps saying how it's time for me to settle down, this morning she invited Millicent and her mum over for a nice chat. Poor Millie apparently she's in love with some lad from Durmstrong, they met last year while he was here on holiday but her mum doesn't approve."

Ginny reached over and wiped a smudge of dirt off his forehead "Sorry Nev you missed a bit" and blushed furiously.

"Thanks Ginny, you're the best" causing her to blush harder "Right as much as I'd love to stay here chatting it looks like you're having girly time" he said pointing to the popcorn that had ended up all over the sofa "So I'll just sneak off and find the lads because a lone male in the midst of a girly is night is like a lamb facing a pack of wolves"

Ducking the numerous cushions that were being thrown his way, he left the room on the hunt for Harry. As soon as he was gone Hermione and Luna ganged up on Ginny and pinned her to the floor tickling her mercilessly.

"You like Neville don't you?" asked Luna.

"No"

"Luna she lied to us, she deserves to be punished" grinned Hermione as she hit Ginny with the tickling spell and then stopped it.

"Fine I'll tell you the truth just stop tickling me you, you bullies!"

Her tormentors looked all innocent and said "Who us?"

Ginny grinned and edged over to the sofa "Yes you two, and as for the truth I do like him but I think he still sees me as Ron and the twins little sister, so he's not exactly going to do anything about it. Oh and girls?" she asked innocently

"Yes Gin?"

"Payback is a bitch!" she hurled two cushions at her friends before smacking them with another.

Shrieking loudly the three girls chased each other round the room hitting each other with pillows quite oblivious to anyone who might be watching them, until a discrete cough from the doorway stopped them mid swing, turning they saw Remus and Sirius leaning casually against the doorway with amused looks on their faces

"You know Mooney I've always said said that it was a outright crime to keep the males from entering the girls dorms, a sight like this could keep a boy happily wanking for weeks" smirked Sirius.

"You're absolutely right Pads, I know I certainly appreciate the sight of young nubile women pillow fighting in tight tops that ride up" said Remus his hazel eyes twinkling.

Hermione looked over at Luna and saw that her tight t-shirt had ridden up and was starting to show the base of her pale pink bra, giving her a quick wink Hermione made her way over to Luna and said "Luna dear you seem to have a wardrobe malfunction allow me to fix it."

She stepped behind her and whispered in her ear "Shall we teach them a lesson they won't forget in a hurry?" Luna gave a little nod.

"Thank you Mistress that would be very kind of you to offer to help with my little problem."

Making sure she had the older males attention she ran her hands over Luna's pale flat stomach, slowly dragging her nails upwards towards her chest causing the blond girl to moan lightly. Hermione lightly brushing her fingers over the top of the t-shirt she gently bit Luna's ear as she lent back into Hermione's embrace.

Glancing over at the doorway she saw them watching transfixed, smirking she pulled down the bottom of Luna's top till it covered her stomach again. Grabbing both her friends by the hand she led them to the doorway and gave them a sharp smack on the backside before telling them sternly "My room now and assume the position! You two have been disobedient and now you must be punished."

The younger girls bowed their heads to hide the silent laughter that was threatening to erupt from them "Yes Mistress" they said and left the room.

Hermione smiled at the gobsmacked faces of Remus and Sirius "Some how boys I don't think you would fully appreciate the hierarchy in the girls dorms, my girls must be punished" she pinched his bum playfully as she passed and winked "The question you've got to be asking yourselves is, am I being serious?" and leaving that comment in the air she left them there open mouthed while she climbed the stairs to join the girls.

"Bloody hell Mooney who'd of thought Hermione would be like that".

The Lycan rubbed his chin thoughtfully "I am erring on the side of caution but I think that was done just to wind you up, however with our delightful Hermione and Luna one never knows."

Their discussion was interrupted by the younger males in the house running up to them and shouting "Party! Party!"

Remus shook his head "Would one of you care to illiterate"

Harry grinned "After listening to the girls we've decided to throw a themed costume party next weekend."

Sirius looked interested "What's the theme Pup?"

Harry exchanged an excited look with the boys behind him "Why Superhero's and Villains of course, only you have to wear a mask or if your character doesn't wear one, the twins have designed a potion to make you look like your character"

"What do you say, are you in?" Draco asked.

Sirius shrugged "What the hell it's not like there's anything else on."

The younger men whooped.

"Draco you tell Severus and the girls and I'll get started passing the word around" said Harry.

Remus grinned at the departing backs of the boys "Somehow I think there's an ulterior motive behind this party."

"I quite agree my love, although I am quite looking forward to seeing you in some form fitting Lycra" Sirius said in a low husky voice.

Remus leaned in and captured his lovers lips in a long deep kiss "And I you, although I much prefer you naked and panting under me" he replied in a low growl grabbing Sirius's hand and dragging him to their room.

A/N:Please be kind and feed my hungry plot bunnies, they adore reviews..

If you have any idea's for people's superhero costumes either tell me in a review or in a pm along with why, because I'd love to hear your ideas.

The costume party will either be the next chapter or the one after that it depends on my plot bunnies and how well fed they are. ;D

Much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Every girl wants a hero.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, I make no money from this so be kind and review. **

Draco parted ways with Harry at the bottom of the stairs, deciding to tell Hermione first he went up to the second landing and pausing outside her doorway he knocked and waited listening to the sounds of girls laughing, he grinned to himself knowing Hermione, Ginny and Luna as well as he did it was probably aimed at the males in the house.

After hearing one of them shout "Enter at your own risk" he opened the door to find the girls drinking what looked like Southern Comfort and lemonade, painting each others nails and applying face masks.

"I'm sure you must be weary dear, with soaring up so high. Will you rest upon my little bed. Said the spider to the fly. There are pretty curtains drawn around, the sheets are nice and thin. And if you'd like to rest awhile I'll gladly tuck you in " Hermione said patting the space beside her on the queen size bed that dominated the room.

Draco grinned at Hermione who'd been quoting of one of his favorite poems "O no, no said the little fly, for I've heard it said They never, never wake again who sleep upon your bed" he jumped on the bed next to her causing Ginny to squeal as she smudged her finger nail.

Luna wasted no time in removing Draco's socks and shoes.

"Luna what are you doing?" asked Draco mildly surprised.

Ginny laid back and put her head in his lap while blowing on her newly painted nails "It's quite obvious Drakiepoo"she said causing him to grimace at the nickname "She's painting your toenails to match ours." She wiggled her toes which were painted a vibrant hot pink.

"Now you have a choice of Passionate Pink or Flaming Hot Red modeled by the Gorgeous Hermione and for your third choice there is Orgasmic Orange as worn by Luscious Luna".

Draco gulped "Don't you have ladies have a nice clear varnish that's not going to cause me vast amounts of ridicule?"

When the girl shook their heads he sighed resignedly "Fine, I'll take the red".

Luna settled down at his feet while Hermione scooted behind him and began plaiting his shoulder length platinum blond hair.

"So Draco what can we do for you ?" asked Hermione.

"Actually I only popped in to tell you about the themed masquerade costume party, that Harry and I are throwing next weekend with some help from the Twins."

"What's the theme?" inquired Luna as she began painting his big toe.

"Superheros and Villains, and if your chosen character doesn't wear a mask let us know and the twins will give you a potion that allows you to look like your character for a few hours" he replied hoping that they didn't question why he had chosen that theme.

"Sounds like fun, count us in" said Ginny as she got up to pour some drinks "Do you want a drink Draco?" she asked waving the bottle.

"No thanks, I've been nominated to tell Severus so I'd better be off" he slid off the bed and looked down at his scarlet toes "What the hell, I might as well leave my feet bare" picking up his shoes he walked over to the door before turning to give Hermine a little smirk and said "You know Hermione, I think you'd make a great Batgirl" emphasizing the word bat.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him before replying "And you'd look great as the Amazing Bouncing Ferret" discretely flicking her wand so that his fingernails matched his toenails without him noticing.

Draco started laughing at her reference to when Mad eye Moody changed him into a ferret back in their fourth year at Hogwarts, "Touche" he left the room still laughing and made his way down to the basement, sending his patronus on ahead to warn his Godfather that he was coming.

He arrived at the potions lab to find the door slightly ajar, taking this as a sign that his company was welcome, he entered the room and joined Severus by the fire.

Severus looked down at Draco's bare feet and smirked "Such a fetching color, have you been accompanying your mother to the beauty parlor again?".

Reaching for the glass of whiskey that had been poured for him he noticed that his fingernails were the same shade as his toes "Little witch, I can't believe she got me" he charmed his fingers so that were nude again but decided that he liked his toes red and left them alone. "No, I've just interrupted the weekly girly night and teased the head witch, my own fault really, I should know better by now not to antagonize Hermione."

"So Draco what do I owe the pleasure of this visit then?"

"I'm throwing a Superhero and Villain themed masquerade costume party and you've been invited"

"And why would I be even remotely interested in going to it?"

"Because Hermione's going" Draco hid a calculating smile behind his glass.

"Again, why should the fact that Miss Granger's going to be there be incentive enough for me to want to go?"

"Are we really going to pretend that we didn't overhear Hermione practically profess her love for you?" Draco sighed dramatically knowing that it really annoyed Severus.

"Must you sigh so loudly? Has anyone else mentioned what was overheard?" asked Severus as he stared into the fire.

"Severus, that bunch of Gryfindor's wouldn't know how to read between the lines if their lives depended on it" Draco said, failing to omit the fact that he and Harry had discussed Hermione's revelation briefly before coming up with the costume party idea.

The two men stared into the fire in quiet contemplation, before Severus cleared his throat.

"Draco, if I was to say that Hermione's conversation intrigued me, what would be your views on the matter?"

"Uncle Sev if you're asking me whether I think that you and Hermione would make a good couple, then the answers yes and you should go for it."

"Thank you, and if I'm free next weekend then I may visit the party briefly if only to laugh at the mutts outfit."

Draco stood up and smirked knowing full well that Severus would turn up "Well I look forward to seeing you there uncle" and after saying good night he left the room.

A couple of nights had passed before Severus had chance to test Hermione's receptiveness to advances made by him, as luck would have it his chance came late one evening when he came across her in the library rubbing her neck.

Closing the library door behind him quietly he walked up behind her and spoke gently into her ear "Stiff neck Hermione?" causing her to jump.

"For goodness sake Severus, you almost gave me a heart attack" she continued rubbing her neck.

"I apologize, allow me to make up for it?" He gestured to her neck, she hesitated for a moment before nodding and lent slightly forwards to allow him better access to her neck and shoulder muscles.

Hermione took a deep breath to try and steady her nerves as he started to slowly massage her neck "I really should learn by now not to fall asleep reading, especially on this lumpy old thing, I don't know why Sirius just doesn't get a new one" Hermione knew she was babbling but she couldn't help herself, the sensations Severus was causing in her body from this innocent friendly massage were driving her insane.

Severus smiled to himself and silently thanked the Sorting hat for placing him in Slytherin as he moved onto stage two of his plan.

"You're going to have to take your top off and lie down on the sofa."

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts "I'm sorry what did you say?" she said quickly turning around to look at him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in mock exasperation "I said you have some really big knots and the best way to get them out is for you to remove your t-shirt and bra and to lie face down on the sofa so I have better access." he watched she started to blush, "I will turn round while you sort yourself out, just let me know when you are comfortable."

As he turned round to look the other way Severus waved his wand a couple of times, which caused the door to lock and a small bowl of scented oil appear on the arm of the sofa, he could he the rustling of clothes being removed and the sounds of the cushions creaking as she laid down on them.

"I'm ready now Severus" she whispered shyly.

He walked round to the front of the sofa noticing that the fire had burnt quite low, he gave another small flourish of his wand and the flames burst back into life illuminating the room with their warm flickering glow.

The minute he laid his eyes on her his breath was blown away, she'd tied her hair up in a messy bun and rested her head on her arms looking up at him with trusting soft brown eyes, his hungry gaze traveled from the nape of her neck, down the length of her spine then back up to where he could just see the soft curve of her breast pressed into the cushion.

"Just relax Hermione" he said in a soft sensual voice and began to rub the oil into her soft creamy flesh.

After about ten minutes of pure deep tissue massage he could feel her melting into his every touch and her soft moans of pleasure were sending jolts of lust to his groin, deciding to push his luck he lightened his touch and the next time his fingers passed across her ribs he allowed them to graze her breasts causing her arch her back slightly giving him even more access.

He repeated this action every second or third stroke just to give the illusion that it was accidental, but he could tell from her breathing that she was most definitely being affected and deciding to draw his little experiment to a close he stood up from his kneeling position bade her good night and swiftly left the room, leaving her to wonder what had actually transpired between them and had he really stroked her breasts on purpose or whether it was just a figment of her oversexed brain.

A/N: Okay my lovely readers I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and I would just like to thank Draco for being such a good sport today and as such I'm allowing him the choice of what his costume is going to be.

Please be kind enough to review as it feeds my poor hungry plot bunnies.

And remember there is still time to tell me your preferences for people costumes as I would love to hear your ideas. (I have thought about letting Lucius come dressed as Magneto but he will have to ask me nicely ;D )

Much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx

P.S. Before I forget the poem being quoted by Hermione and Draco is the second stanza from the poem called the Spider and the fly by Mary Howitt Xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Every girl wants a hero.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, I make no money from this so be kind and review. **

It was the night of the party and because of the surge of invites and acceptances the venue had changed from Grimwald house to Malfoy manor, the girls were getting ready in Hermione's bedroom that Draco had assigned to them so they wouldn't have to floo over in their outfits.

Ginny had just gotten out of the shower and was looking at herself critically in the mirror "It's not fairy you know."

"What's not fair?" asked Hermione whilst charming her hair to stay flat under the mask she was wearing tonight.

"The fact that Crab and Goyle have bigger breasts than I have".

Hermione snorted "Come on Gin, Goyle's moobs aren't that big, saggy yes, but big no."

Ginny slipped a white thong on under her towel "Why couldn't I of been blessed with more boobs? or at least a littler waist, I just go straight up and down, compared to you two I look like a boy" she took her towel off and put the matching bra on before continuing "I mean Luna walks into a room and the men are in awe of her feminine etherealness and get all macho and want to protect her and as for you Hermione..." she waved her hand up and down in Hermione's direction "You walk into a room with all your curves and it's like ...KAPOW they suddenly become dogs on heat, how on earth you kept them hidden at Hogwarts is beyond me."

Her friends went and wrapped their arms around her and as Hermione hugged Ginny an idea popped in her head "You know Gin think of it this way, yes we are different but you have a sporty body type that is beautiful, think of us as elements you would be earth, solid dependable nurturing and lovely Luna would be air, flighty ethereal and capable of mass destruction."

"And Hermione would be fire warming, loving but disrespect her and you will be burned" added Luna.

Ginny smiled "You're both right of course, I'm just being silly let's get dressed and knock em all dead downstairs."

Hermione saw Ginny give another sad look at her small chest and quickly transfigured a pair of rolled socks into a couple of silicone breast enhancers "Hey gin try these on for size" she said holding them up for them both to look at.

Both Ginny and Luna looked at the flesh colored lumps in Hermione's hands with disgust.

"Umm.., Hermione why are you wanting me to try some chicken fillets on for size?" asked Ginny while Luna just gave her a look to say "And you call me the mad one?."

"They're not chicken fillets, muggle women use them to give the illusion of bigger breasts."

Ginny and Luna did not look convinced "Just come here Gin and trust me while I feel you up a bit" Hermione said smirking at the wary look on the younger girl's face.

Ginny went and stood in front of Hermione "Okay now what?"

"Just close your eyes, trust me and don't open them till I say, okay?"

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes, as Hermione got to work sorting her bra out. Ginny quipped "Next time you want to feel me up you'll have to buy me dinner first, I'm not always this easy"

"Yeah, yeah, don't pretend you're not enjoying this, Luna just pass me Ginny's outfit please."

Luna handed the dress over and Hermione magicked it onto Ginny's body, after a few tweaks here and there she stepped back looking rather pleased with the overall effect. "Okay Gin you can now open your eyes and worship me for the Goddess I most surely am".

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror "Holy cripes that's bloody amazing" she said in astonishment as she stared at her now enhanced cleavage.

Luna was looking amazed as well and went up and gave Ginny's boobs a squeeze.

"Luna!" shrieked Ginny laughing.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if they felt as real as they looked" said the blonde girl causing them both to burst out laughing.

Leaving the younger girls admiring Ginny's new look Hermione started to pull on her aptly named shiny black leather catsuit, it was charmed to fit her like a second skin, the long zip that went from below her navel to all the way up her neck was fastened so the zipper rested in between her breasts and her black stiletto knee high boots added an extra six inches to her height making her now six ft tall. Silently thanking the gods that she was a witch she cast a comfort charm on her boots so she could dance all night and not feel any pain, looking in her mirror she could see that Luna and Ginny were ready to go and were just waiting on her.

"Hurry up Hermione, otherwise we're going to have Harry or Draco in here moaning that we're taking forever, and you know how much Draco likes to bitch" said Ginny.

Quickly waving her wand Hermione cast a makeup spell which gave her sultry dark eyes and scarlet red lips, pulling her mask over her eyes she smiled at her reflection and delighted in it's feline predatory look. Turning round she saw Luna absentmindedly turning a lock of her now red hair between her fingers. "You okay Luna?" she asked

"Oh yes I was just thinking do I dye downstairs to match upstairs or whether I should dye it green and into a shape of a leaf?" Luna said smiling at her friends who were holding each other up as they laughed.

"Oi Bints stop tarting yourselves up and get your bums downstairs, the party can't start unless you lot are here" Harry's stag patronus told them and somehow managing to leer at them in the process.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the stag as it turned around and flipped it's ghostly white tail at them "Come on girls it look's like we've been summoned" making sure their eye masks were in place they made their way to the grand ballroom in Malfoy manor.

A/N:I know I said the party would be next but I really liked the idea of the girls getting ready.

Please review and feed my starving plot bunnies.

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Every girl wants a hero.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, I make no money from this so be kind and review. **

"You've got to love Harry's sheer nerve for calling us Bints, because he's got to know that he's going to get slapped upside the head when we see him" said Ginny as the three girls walked down the plush carpeted hallway towards the ballroom.

"Maybe he's counting on the fact we won't recognize him in his costume" replied Luna as she linked arms with Ginny.

"Costume, Schostrume I'd know that cheeky little sod no matter what he looked like" stated Hermione.

"I wonder who's dressed as who?" asked Luna

"I bet you a sickle I can point out my brothers within five minutes of us walking through these doors" said Ginny grinning as she pushed open the door to the ballroom.

"A sickle? you're o-" Hermione stopped mid speech as she realized everyone in the ballroom was staring at them. "Oops it looks like we took longer getting ready than I thought" she whispered under her breath causing the other two girls to snigger.

"Okay you Super-freaks our newest arrivals go by the name of the Jean Grey the beautiful Telepath from the X-Men" they were joined at the door by the Riddler and the Joker who apparently were that evenings compares "And over here is the Lovely, Luscious and perfectly in bloom Poison Ivy, and let me tell you, she can get her fingers dirty in my bed any time."

Luna just smiled and blew them a kiss, and Ginny whispered in her ear "That's Fred and George you know."

"I know, although I prefer them when they look the same, this is good as well" Luna whispered back, smiling at Ginny's look of disgust.

"You're a sick, sick bunny you know that Lovegood?" retorted Ginny causing Luna to smile even more.

The Riddler and the Joker began to circle Hermione "My, Oh my what a pretty kitty" said the Joker

"Riddle me this, Riddle me that, Who is this mysterious hot pussy cat?" rhymed the Riddler.

Hermione gave them a rather feral grin and ran her bullwhip lovingly through her fingers "Boys don't you think you should get started with the entertainment?, otherwise I may have to neuter you for the good of society"

The Riddler turned and nodded at the Green Lantern who was in the DJ booth, and on receiving his cue he turned the music up and the other guests started dancing.

"If you'll excuse us boys there's a bar over there stocked full of drinks with our names on it" said Ginny and the three girls turned and walked over to the bar leaving a trail of tongues lolling out their wake.

"Okay Gin, where are your other brothers?" asked Hermione while Luna ordered them drinks.

"It's easy I tell you" she said in between sips of her screaming orgasm. "Over there dressed as Wolverine and Sabertooth is Bill and Charlie, and talking to some body dressed as the Punisher is little Ronniekins dressed as Superman."

Hermione snorted "Ron as Superman? the only thing steel like about him, is his stomach" she looked over in Ron's direction and her eyes narrowed "However the Punisher over there is our adorable savior, so if you'll excuse me for five minutes I'm just going to have a quiet word in his ear"

"See you on the dance floor in five minutes hun" Luna said and the girls parted ways.

Hermione deliberately walked round the edge of the dance floor staying out of Harry's eye line, till she was right behind him, putting a finger on her lips to warn Ron to be silent "What did you call me earlier Harry?" she said in a deadly quiet voice.

"Oh! Hermione I didn't hear you sneak up on me, I didn't mean it honest, Draco told me to say it" he gave her big puppy dog eyes "Do you forgive me?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and just smiled at him "Honestly it's a good job I like you Harry otherwise you'd of been called Harrietta long before now."

"So Ron, any reason for the Superman look? As I had you pegged as more of a sidekick" a blond male dressed as Archangel from the X-Men said as he joined their little group.

Ron who'd matured a lot since school just shrugged as he said "Yeah well, in a well known survey Superman ranked as the third sexiest superhero and as I neither qualify for Gambit or Batman"

Hermione choked on her drink causing Harry to pat her on her back "What survey is that Ron?" she inquired after she could talk again.

"It was in a recent edition of Wizarding Gamer Review" he said giving her a puzzled look before continuing "As I was saying as I'm neither dark and brooding or flashy and charming, so I went with the next best thing, Superman and look at the ladies checking me out!" He flexed his muscles at two girls across the room who were dressed as Starfire and Harlequin causing them to giggle and wave him over. "Score! looks like I'm in there, later Harry..., oh and Hermione try not to eat Bird Boy, otherwise Harry might get upset" Ron finished his drink and Supermanned his way across the dance floor.

"Bird Boy my foot! I'm the Archangel couldn't the stupid lump tell by my illustrious feathers and wing span?"

"I don't know Draco, you're blond with feathers he probably thought you were Tweetypie" Hermione quipped.

Draco scowled as Harry did a very a very good Tweety impression "I tawt I taw a puddy cat, bad ole puddy cat picking on poor Draco"

"Actually Draco, I thought your costume choice was inspired, Your character is a rich boy turned evil by a megalomaniac obsessed with peoples genes, only for him to be a hero again when it mattered, the part was almost written for you" Hermione said looking over at Ginny and Luna who were calling her over.

Just as she started to wander off, Draco caught her by the arm and whispered in her ear "He's here you know" before letting her go and turning back to Harry.

Hermione let those four little words play over and over in her head as she danced with her friends "Oi Hermione we're doing Vodka jelly shots, do you want one?" asked Luna offering her a red jelly in a shot glass.

"Thanks Luna" she said taking the offered jelly, quickly stirring the cocktail stick around the glass to loosen the jelly she tipped her head back and let the jelly slide down her throat. She was just licking the bottom of her glass when she felt the intense gaze of someone staring at her.

"Here try a alco lollipop, it's from the twins new range aimed at the seventh yrs at Hogwarts" shouted Ginny she gave Hermione a strawberry flavored alco lollypop.

Popping it in her mouth Hermione turned and saw a dark caped figure leaving the ballroom and for some strange reason she felt the urge to follow it "Girls I'll be back in a mo okay?".

"Sure hun, I'm just about to go and find the the hunk dressed as Cyclops I need to know who he is and it looks like Luna's busy already" Hermione looked over and saw Luna with her tongue down the Riddler's throat.

"Well that didn't take long now did it?, I'll see you back here shortly, right go have fun?"

"You too" said Ginny smirking at Hermione's expression "Oh please, I know you're going after the dark mysterious figure that's just left the room, who by the why has been watching you for the past ten minutes, Well what are you waiting for an invitation?..Go enjoy yourself."

"Thanks Gin" Hermione swiftly left the ballroom in search of her mystery man as she closed the doors behind her, she found the hallway deserted "Blast where did he go?" she thought.

She was just debating to head further down the hallway when a hand closed round her upper arm and she found herself being yanked backwards into a partially hidden alcove, stumbling slightly as she turned round she put a hand out on a wall to steady herself only to realize that it wasn't a wall but somebody's firm chest.

A/N: **Ducks the pillows being thrown her way.**

There will be more I promise, but I had to stop somewhere otherwise the chapter would be far to long and just to prove how much I love my avid readers and reviewers I will leave you with a little teaser.

_He stroked the side of her face with gloved finger "Such a curious kitty, didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?" his low sensual voice was familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it was almost like Severus's._

Okay please reviewand feed my starving plot bunnies. :D

Much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Every girl wants a hero.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, I make no money from this so be kind and review. **

Taking a deep breath she looked up and found herself staring into a pair of dark eyes the rest of his face obscured by his Batman mask "Pull yourself together Hermione, breathe" she told herself silently.

"Why were you following me?" the mysterious Batman asked.

"I..I...I wanted to find out why you were staring at me" she finally managed to say.

He stroked the side of her face with gloved finger "Such a curious kitty, didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?" his low sensual voice was familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it was almost like Severus's.

A light bulb went off in her head, her mystery companion was Severus and her heart jumped for joy but as she opened her mouth to speak, he lowered his head and captured her lips in a almost possessive manner making her knees melt and her brain turn to mush simultaneously.

How long she stood there in his embrace, she couldn't say the only thought going through her head was how good this man was at kissing. Something vibrated against her stomach causing them to break apart, she looked down and saw him retrieving a sleek black object from his utility belt.

He flipped it open and placed it against his ear.

"A Bat phone? You have got to be kidding me" feeling a gloved finger against her lips she grabbed his hand, placed the offending digit in her mouth and began to suck, making sure to run her tongue along the underneath of his finger before flicking the end.

"I'll be with you momentarily" he said into the phone before closing it and putting it back into his utility belt. Looking down at the witch who had his finger in her mouth and was giving him a sexy come hither look, he smiled and decided to move onto stage two of his plan.

"Such a bad Kitty, it's a shame I have to leave you for a short while"

"But who are y-" she was stopped before she could finish her sentence by his brief but intense kiss, not giving her time to catch her breath back he strode away, his black leather cape billowing behind him.

She lent back against the alcove wall with her her fingers pressed against her lips which were still tingling from the encounter, "Bloody hell who knew Severus could kiss like that" she thought to herself as she got her breathing back under control.

She started to head back to the ballroom when something at the end of the hallway caught her attention, she couldn't believe her eyes it was Severus in his everyday clothes talking to Draco's dad Lucius. Her mind was ablaze with numerous questions, the main one being if Severus was there then just who was her masked man.

Deciding to go find her girls she bumped into Draco, "Hey you, have you seen Gin or Luna?"

"Remind me again who they're dressed as sweetie?" he asked.

"Luna is Poison Ivy and Ginny is Jean Grey"

"Luna's easy, she's the one with her tongue down the throat of of the Riddler, I think they're behind those folks dressed as The Beast and Gambit" he said pointing towards the bar.

"Thanks hun" she said and headed towards the bar.

"Hey Cherie do you fancy playing a game with ole Gambit here?" the man dressed as Gambit said giving her a a long deliberate look up and down her body.

She grinned at Sirius and she had to admit to herself that he looked pretty hot, it was just a shame that there was just one wizard that did it for her. "You couldn't keep up old man" she said teasingly.

"You wound me, ma petit I am most assuredly not old" he said looking slightly affronted.

She winked at Remus who'd dressed up as the Beast before nicking his beer bottle "Well you know what they say Sirius you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

Remus summoned another beer for himself "Look at it this way Pads, cats and dogs are mortal enemies and I think this cat in particular has a thing for bats" he said laughing as Sirius choked on his beer.

Hermione patted Sirius on the face "Never mind at least you've still got this gorgeous blue stud muffin to warm your bed at night" she gave Remus a hug and a kiss on his cheek, before going off in search of Luna.

Finally spotting Luna who was now snogging the Joker Hermione just shook her head at Luna's antics and tapped Joker on the shoulder "I'm borrowing Luna for a bit, you and your twin can have her back later, come on Luna we need to find Ginny as I'm having bit of a crisis."

Luna waved goodbye to the Joker and the Riddler who had comeback with a tray of drinks.

"Did you know that they're not completely the same? Fred has a thicker tongue than George but George's is slightly longer" Luna said randomly

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" she asked Luna who had a dreamy look on her face.

Luna gave her a wicked grin "Probably not, but you know what they say, one is good but two is twice as nice."

Hermione looked at her friend incredulously "Really Luna and who do we know who says that?"

"Me" Luna said straight faced as Hermione cracked up.

"Merlin Luna, how you keep your sweet reputation is beyond me, there's Gin, just who is that she's snogging rather thoroughly?"

That would be Neville, I told him that that it would be a good idea for him come dressed as Cyclops especially if he wanted the witch of his dreams to notice him" Luna smiled mischievously "It's fun to play cupid, now I know how Draco feels." she said to herself.

Hermione tapped Gins shoulder "Put Neville down, I need an emergency girl talk now."

"Nice timing Hermione, not." Ginny said sarcastically. She gave Neville a lingering kiss before breaking away "Sorry Nev I've got to go, I'll meet you by the bar shortly".

Neville who was still slightly speechless just nodded and watched Ginny walk off admiring her long legs in her little dress.

"Close your mouth Neville or you'll catch Nargles " Luna told him before following her friends.

They went into the downstairs ladies guest bathroom which had been magically enlarged to cope with the large number of guests that were there this evening.

"Okay Hermione this had better be good, and I don't even know where to start concerning you and the twins Luna" said Ginny still a little miffed at the loss of her snogging partner.

Hermione proceeded to tell her friends every thing that happened only being interrupted a couple of times "How good a kisser?" and "Seriously a Bat phone?."

"So I leave the alcove and as I'm looking for you two I notice Severus talking to Lucius but he was just in his normal clothes and there was no sign of my Batman anywhere, what do I do? I was so sure that Batman was Severus"

"Draco's mum is a lucky woman" said Luna randomly

"What on earth do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"Come on Draco's dad is HOT for an older man, and under that ice cool reserve you just know he's an animal in bed"

"That's Draco's dad you're talking about" replied Ginny.

Luna gave her a look as if to say duh! "I know that Gin, that's why I said his mum is a lucky woman."

"What are you like Lu-" Hermione began to say when the sound of flushing came from one of the stalls and all three girls held their breath as they watched Narcissa Malfoy who was dressed as Emma Frost from the X-Men gracefully leave the stall and wash her hands.

"Thank you Luna, I am a very lucky woman in more ways than one" she gave the girls a discrete wink "Hermione a word of advice woman to woman, Severus is a complicated private man and a Slytherin to boot, and will no doubt make sure that the recipient of his heart and his love, truly wants him before he puts himself on the line." Luna opened her mouth to speak but Narcissa continued "That's not to say he's not had lovers, because he's reputed to be quite magnificent in bed according to friends of mine."

Narcissa reapplied her pale pink lipstick and smoothed down her white off the shoulder catsuit "Just remember think with your heart and not your head, I'm sure for such a bright girl you'll realize two and two equal four" giving the stunned girls a bright smile. Narcissa left the room and immediately went in search of her husband and his partner in crime.

A/N:I know it's taking time to get to the good stuff, but it will be worth it in the end I promise. So no throwing cats, I won't name names, you know who you are.

I have two full pages of people and their costumes (blooming research) as I'm probably not going to fit everyone into the story let me know if you want me to post it at the end of the next chapter.

Please review and feed my poor starving plot bunnies, because full plot bunnies make the next chapter arrive quicker. :D

Much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Every girl wants a hero.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, I make no money from this so be kind and review. **

_Narcissa reapplied her pale pink lipstick and smoothed down her white off the shoulder catsuit "Just remember think with your heart and not your head, I'm sure for such a bright girl you'll realize two and two equal four" giving the stunned girls a bright smile. Narcissa left the room and immediately went in search of her husband and his partner in crime._

On exiting the bathroom Narcissa headed straight for her husbands private sanctuary his study, pausing briefly at the door she listened to see if she could hear voices before opening it and marching straight in.

"You're a first class idiot Severus do you know that? and you dearest husband are an even bigger idiot for helping with his cockamamie scheme" she told them as she gracefully sat down in a wing back chair close to the fire.

"Cissy, darling what ever do you mean?" Lucius asked avoiding eye contact with her.

"I know you know exactly what I'm talking about Lucius darling, but to get it all out in the open, I've just overheard a rather interesting conversation in the ladies bathroom."

"I'm sure that the latest fashion faux pas does make for interesting gossip in your circles Cissy but I'm not too sure how relevant it is to two worldly wizards such as myself and Lucius" Severus said smirking at one of his oldest friends who smirked back.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at the two men "Actually this conversation revolved around you two and can I just say for the record Lucius, you might want to cut down on the whole macho bullshit otherwise you'll be spending the night in here on the sofa"

Standing up she went and took Severus's drink out of his hand "I don't know what it is you think you're celebrating? but you've left a very confused and beautiful young woman downstairs, who is surrounded by a lot of hot blooded horny young men, so unless you've fully staked your claim it looks like the prize is still up for grabs" she returned his earlier smirk back at him "Have a nice evening boys" with that she left the room taking Severus's drink with her.

The two men sat in silence, each lost in their thoughts when the study door opened and in walked Harry and Draco.

"Hello father, uncle Sev, how's it going" asked Draco.

Lucius looked at his son "Your mother knows something"

"Ha! You two are so screwed" Draco said with a huge Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"It was yours and Harry's idea to come dressed as Batman, which I did"Severus looked pointedly down at his outfit.

"Oi hold up"Harry interjected "Don't go blaming us for your stupidity, we said no to any subterfuge you were going to do around Hermione, it's not our fault you went to the Malfoy with more looks than brains to help you carry out your dunderheaded plan" he said hotly throwing one of Severus's favorite insults back at him.

"Draco keep your boyfriend under control" Lucius growled.

"Well at least Draco got his brains from his mother" Harry spat back.

Draco exchanged looks with Severus who placed a calming hand on Lucius's arm.

Putting his arm round Harry, Draco pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear "Can we please not antagonize my father tonight and I promise to make it up to you later." Pulling away slightly he looked into his lovers emerald green eyes "Why don't you go and see how our girl is, knowing Hermione she's either analyzing every little thing or doing something completely stupid." Harry nodded and left to go back to the party.

"Father must you fight with Harry? It gets rather wearisome having to smooth two lots of ego's you know and as for you uncle Sev just give into your Gryfindor side however small it might be, and you may be pleasantly surprised by the rewards" Draco left the room not giving either man time to reply.

Severus rubbed a hand over his face and sighed "It looks like it's time to be a Gryfindor" he stood up and went across to the door, "Are you coming old friend? once more unto the breach and all that malarky."

Lucius grimaced, but drained his glass anyway before standing to join Severus "I suppose I do have a wife to placate, if I stand any chance of getting back in my marital bed that ".

Meanwhile back in the ball room Harry and Draco were stood by the bar talking when Hermione, Ginny got up to sing on the twins karaoke machine.

Harry nudged Draco as he spotted Severus and Lucius enter the room and join Narcissa who was talking to Arthur at a far table. Arthur who'd been persuaded to come dressed as Mr Fantastic was looking rather uncomfortable in the tight form fitting Lycra, but wore them anyway because Molly had made him.

"Up now, singing Girls just wanna have fun are Ginny, Luna and Hermione" Lee Jordan aka the Green Lantern told the room.

The three girls took the microphones and bowed to their audience.

Ginny began singing the first verse.

"_I come home in the morning light,_

_My mother says when you gonna live your life right?_

_Oh, mother, dear we're not the fortunate ones,_

_And girls, They wanna have fu-un._

_Oh, girls just wanna have fun"_

Luna began to sing the second verse.

"_The phone rings in the middle of the night,_

_My father yells what you gonna do with your life? _

_Oh, daddy, dear you know your still number one._

_But girls they wanna have fu-un,_

_Oh girls just wanna have,_

_That's all they really want..._

_Some fun..."_

Hermione had just spotted Severus at the back of the room in the same Batman outfit as her mystery man, when the chorus that they were all singing began.

"_When the working day is done,_

_Oh girls, they wanna have fu-un,_

_Oh girls, just wanna have fun..._

_Girls, they want, wanna have._

_Girls wanna have"_

"What is he playing at?" thought Hermione as she got ready to sing her verse.

"_Some boys take a beautiful girl,_

_And hide them away from the rest of the world._

_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun._

_Oh girls, they wanna have fu-un,_

_Oh girls, just wanna have,_

_That's all they really want..._

_Some fun..."_

"_When the working day is done,_

_Oh girls, they wanna have fu-un,_

_Oh girls, just wanna have fun..._

_Girls, they want, wanna have._

_Girls wanna have"_

As the chorus began again Hermione looked back over and noticed that Narcissa and Lucius were sitting with Severus, it was then she remembered Narcissa's advice back in the toilets.

"_They just wanna, They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(Girls just wanna have fun...)  
Oh...  
Girls just wanna have fu-un..."_

Allowing the others to carry the song, Hermione caught Narcissa's eye and raised an eyebrow, Narcissa answered it with a slight nod, causing Hermione to frown. As she carried on singing an idea popped in her head which made her grin rather evilly at Narcissa who returned it.

"_They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh,girls...)  
They just wanna,  
(Have fun...)  
Oh,girls..  
Girls just wanna have fu-un_

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
When the working day is done..."

"Give it up for our marvelous trio, who wouldn't want to have fun with theses beautiful witches" Lee Jordan said as the girls handed him back the mikes.

"Bathroom now, and don't stop for anyone" Hermione told them hurriedly as she saw Severus start to head their way.

Luna and Ginny just shook their heads and followed Hermione to the bathroom they were in earlier.

"He played me for a fool, and as much as I love him I'm not going to stand for it, if he wants to be with me he's going to have to make a public declaration."

"Whoa, slow down girl and brings us up to speed" said Ginny

"Severus IS my mystery man and he's been playing me like a fool trying to find out my feelings without even going to the trouble of asking me in person, so now I'm going to force his hand, I just need your help in choosing the right male to make this happen" she told them nervously waiting their opinion.

"I would say one of my brothers but as you're like a sister to us, it's not much of a threat" Ginny grinned "What about Sirius? I mean you two do play flirt all the time and he's a hottie for an older man, wearing that Gambit costume he is just freakin delicious."

Luna shook her head "That won't work Gin unfortunately, everybody knows Sirius is madly in love with Remus even if he does swing both ways. Who to choose, hmm..." Luna thought for a couple of seconds. "I've got it, he's Hot, young, single and will do anything I ask him to" Smiling at her friends blank faces "Blaise Zambini, our very own Italian Stallion, in fact meet me at the karaoke machine in ten minutes" with a wink she left the other two wondering what the hell she had planned.

Ten minutes later Ginny and Hermione arrived back at the karaoke machine to find Blaise and Luna grinning like idiots at them.

"Okay Hermione you are going to be Blaise's backing dancer so dance as outrageously as possible and flirt like mad, he's going to be singing Living la vida loca, so you know what to do" Luna told her.

As Blaise helped Hermione onto the stage his arm slipped down her back and rested on her bum, shooting him a sharp look. Blaise laughed and whispered "Relax Bella, tonight we make Snape jealous, although if he tries to kill me you'll have to give me the kiss of life" and winked.

Hermione began dancing provocatively around Blaise as he started singing.

"_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night. _

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On!" _

Hermione could see Severus's face get stonier and stonier while Narcissa just smiled her encouragement and gave her the okay sign, she looked over to Harry and Draco who'd been joined by the girls and they gave thumbs up, "Oh yes" she thought "Severus's ass is mine."

Deciding to amp it up a bit she began grinding against Blaise as he sung the chorus

"_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca."_

The room watched with amusement as Severus stormed up to Blaise and literally growled at

him before picking Hermione up, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her out of the room to thunderous applause.

A/N:Okay my lovely readers tell me what you think. Girls just wanna have fun is originally by the Goddess Cyndi Lauper and Living la vida loca by Ricky Martin.

The next chapter will be their showdown and I promise there will be smut :D

And for those of you wondering Blaise is dressed as the Green Goblin.

Please review and feed my starving plot bunnies.

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Every girl wants a hero.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, I make no money from this so be kind and review. **

Hermione's friends watched with amusement as Severus carried her out slung over his shoulder.

"Do you think we should help her?" asked Remus.

"Nah" replied Draco "If we should help anyone it should be Severus, because Hermione's a little hellcat when she's all riled up."

Ginny and Luna exchanged smug 'we've got better inside information than you' looks with each other.

"What do you two know that the rest of us don't?" Sirius asked them.

"Hermione's just got the reaction she was looking for and after telling him a few home truths, I'll wager five galleons that we won't see them till .." Ginny looked at her watch and saw that it was after midnight, "I reckon we won't see them till at least five this afternoon."

The twins had ambled over and had overheard Ginny's bet "Anymore takers?"

"We will oversee,"

"Any and all bets."

"Winner takes all." they said in unison.

"My money's on ten am" Harry told them.

"I'm in, five galleons on lunch time which is around twelve" said Draco.

"They'll need sustenance before then, so one of them will sneak down at breakfast before anyone else is up, but we won't see either of them till about eight tonight" chipped in Luna.

"Anybody else?" asked the twins.

"Sirius and Remus handed over five Galleons "We're betting on Sunday afternoon, about twelvish we reckon."

Harry shot them an incredulous look "Thirty six hours? Nobody has that kind of stamina especially not Severus, well truth be told I don't want to think about Severus doing the bump and grind with Hermione."

Ginny gave him an evil little smirk and patted his cheek "You do remember that he's a potions master and can easily brew a batch of Wizards little helper and Pepper up potion don't you? Although I'm sure Hermione has a few tricks up her sleeves that will keep keep him fully alert and standing to attention all night long."

Harry turned slightly green at the images that were now running through his head "Thanks Gin, for that lovely imagery remind me to pay you back sometime. By the way has anybody seen Ron? I've not seen him for ages."

"I'm pretty sure I saw him headed out to the pavilion with some witch dressed as Mystique" answered George.

Sirius chuckled "I think he may of bitten off more than he can chew".

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because Pup the witch dressed as Mystique is none other than my delightful cousin Nymphadora, well come on, you couldn't expect her to be anyone else now could you?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Angelina Johnson were up on karaoke singing Meatloaf's I would do anything for love, Luna was eyeing Kingsley appreciatively "Who knew he'd look that hot in leather" she murmured to Ginny.

"Who?" Ginny asked perplexed at Luna's seemingly random comment.

"Kingsley, he's come dressed as Blade and those leather trousers look divine, Angelina's a lucky, lucky witch."

Ginny followed Luna's gaze "Mm mmm, I agree" forgetting that they were surrounded by men they ogled Kingsley's leather clad derriere openly.

Draco pretended to offended by this "Sweet Merlin's hairy nut sack, you two are bigger perverts than Sirius when he's in heat."

The two girls gave him identical innocent looks and said sweetly "Who us?"

"I'd like to dedicate this song to the girl of my dreams Ginny Weasley."

The group of people at the bar turned to watch Neville sing Every little thing she does is magic by The Police.

"_Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve  
As I've done from the start"_

Ginny blushed and began to cry, wrapping her arms around Ginny tightly Luna remarked "At least your family has found out all at once"

She looked up from Luna's shoulder and saw all of her brothers stood in front of the stage looking up at Neville with their arms folded and grim determined looks on their faces, "Not a bloody chance they're interrogating him" she said fiercely before joining Neville on the stage.

Harry and Draco just smirked and whispered to Remus and Sirius "Poor Neville he's already had one 'hurt our little sister feel our wrath talks' from us before we helped him choose this song".

Taking advantage of there being no Weasley's about, Luna smiled sweetly at the remaining men "You know the next time any of you deliberately listen in on a private girly chat, I'll not hesitate to tell Hermione."

Four male faces paled in shock and horror at being found out and at the punishment that would happen if they did it again.

"You wouldn't?".

"You're supposed to be the nice one!".

"You can't, you love us".

"It was the twins idea."

Luna arched a pale blonde eyebrow "The twins are under control, thank you" she said a little coldly before smiling brightly at them and then skipping off to help Ginny and Neville.

"Merlin help those twins, they're going to need it" muttered Sirius draining his beer, his companions nodded in agreement.

Severus carried Hermione into the very same bathroom that she been plotting in twenty minutes earlier, he made sure he locked the door before putting her down. "Hermi-" he started to say before her lips pressed against his effectively shutting him up.

Clicking her heels together three times Hermione activated the portkey spell on them that she'd modified to take her straight to her room at Grimwald place. They landed smack bang in the middle of her queen size bed, and taking full advantage of the fact that Severus was momentarily disorientated she quickly cast a charm that tied his wrists to the bed with silk scarves and another that left him completely naked beneath her.

"How di-"

She placed the handle of bullwhip against his mouth letting him know she wanted him to be quiet "How did we get here? That's an easy one, I modified the portkey spell, so that when me and the girls go out drinking we don't have to worry about getting home, we just click our heels together three times and hey presto we're safe and warm in our own beds"

"There's no place like home" he joked.

"Exactly, but we're not here to discuss film references, we're here because you've been playing me for a fool Severus and I don't appreciate it, if you had wanted to know how I feel you should of asked me outright instead of playing mind games" she ran a red manicured fingernail down his chest causing him to shiver with pleasure.

Licking her lips provocatively she lent forward and whispered in his ear "I think you like being tied up and naked beneath me Severus don't you?" he nodded. "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Hermione could feel her knickers becoming moist with desire and damn, his hard on between her legs was making her wetter.

Placing little kisses from his ear and along his jawline till she got to his lips, she ran her tongue along that firm but full bottom lip that she'd been fantasizing about for months, causing his lips to part in a low moan, taking advantage of this she captured his mouth in passionate kiss, her tongue wrestling his for dominance. Severus pushed his hips upwards making his erection rub against her clit, she broke the kiss and smirked at him.

"Getting a little impatient there Severus?" she asked him.

"I want you now witch" he growled "I want to fuck you hard and fast, I want to hear my balls slapping against your arse as you cum screaming my name." he pushed his hips up again a little more forcefully as if to reinforce what he was saying.

Hermione closed her eye and bit her bottom lip at his words. "All in good time Severus my dear, but first I think you deserve some punishment" she watched amused as his dark lust filled gaze fell on the bull whip before returning to her face "Kinky are we? Not that I mind, just I have other things planned for you and for me" she gave him a little wink and clambered off the bed.

With a wave of her wand she vanished her catsuit and knickers leaving her standing before him in only her knee high boots. She spread her legs apart just enough for him to see her inner thighs and lips glistening with her juices and his dick twitched with anticipation.

She began stroking her breasts, taking her erect nipples and rolling them between her finger and thumb slowly increasing the pressure just the way she liked it, his hot gaze following her every move as her left hand trailed softly down across her stomach towards her throbbing clit that was begging to be touched, after circling her clit a couple of times she slipped a finger into her hot wet core, moaning softly as did so and making sure she had his full attention she withdrew it and rubbed her juices over her lips.

She crawled back up the bed "Tell me Severus how do I taste?" she asked before lowering her head and kissing him.

"Please Hermione, I need to be inside you" he begged in a low husky voice.

Hermione knew that it wouldn't take long for them both to reach completion, so she took pity on him and straddled his hips "Seeing that you said the magic word I will take pity on you this time, but next time I will drag out your punishment longer" Positioning herself above his dick she lowered herself slowly onto him "Fuck! you feel so good" she moaned as he filled her.

Tilting her hips slightly to get a better angle she started to ride him, his hips lifting in time with hers. Severus watched the gorgeous witch who was riding him with sheer abandonment pinch and tug her pink erect nipples in ecstasy, his fingers itched to take their place, his mouth watered at the thought her tasting her full and creamy breasts, but he was willing to wait till she released him from his restraints.

He hissed as he felt his balls tightening and knew he was close to the edge, "Faster Hermione, I'm so close cum with me." Just as he knew he couldn't hold back any longer, her muscles clamped down around him as she came with his name spilling forth from her lips which triggered his orgasm and the vanishing of the ties on his wrists.

After briefly rubbing his wrists he wrapped his arms around her as she laid down next to him on the bed "That was amazing" he said snuggling into her, his dick already hardening again just being in such close proximity to her.

"Hermione smiled sleepily as she rolled onto her side and felt something hard poking her "Down boy, let a witch get some rest first, it's been a long day and I'm knackered" she said yawning.

"Go to sleep Hermione" he told her in his low baritone voice and held her close while she drifted off to sleep, his own eyes closed not much longer after hers and joined her in the land of dreams.

A/N: There they've finally done it, I hope you like it as it's not as in depth as I'd of liked but I wanted to get this chapter out, rest assured once they wake there will be more action. Tell me who you think is going to win the bet.

And for those of you interested Angelina was dressed as Hawkgirl complete with wings and battle mace.

Please review and feed my hungry plot bunnies.

Much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Every girl wants a hero.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, I make no money from this so be kind and review. **

**I apologize for the delay but I've not been feeling well, and have not had the energy to type.**

Hermione's subconscious woke to the feeling ofsomebody's arm wrapped tightly around her and something hard poking her in her bum, still not fully awake "Move your wand Luna before I roll over and break it" she mumbled.

"I sincerely hope you don't break it as I'm rather attached to it, although I am interested to hear why Luna would be in your bed, is there something you're not telling me?" a low voice purred sensually in her ear.

Rolling over onto her back Hermione opened her eyes to see a pair of dark hooded ones intently studying her face. "Severus you're still here, I thought it was a delicious dream" she muttered almost to herself.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a long gentle kiss, suddenly the peace was broken by the sound of a loud untimely growl coming from Hermione's stomach.

She blushed as she apologized for her stomach "Sorry I'm absolutely famished" casting a quick glance at her bedside clock she grimaced at the time "Bollocks, it's nine thirty and the kitchen's going to be bustling anytime soon, what do you want to do for breakfast?" she asked him.

"I really don't feel like facing the wizarding inquisition just yet, as there are far more enjoyable things I could be doing" he said nibbling on her collarbone.

Grabbing her phone off the side she quickly dialed a number.

"Hey hun, are you here at Grimwald?...Excellent...I don't suppose you could bring a breakfast tray up could you?...You're a star, Love you" she ended the call and looked up to see Severus smirking at her, rolling her eyes at him she yawned and stretched languorously causing the duvet to slip down around her waist "Sorry hun did you want something in particular?".

But Severus's attention was focused on her now bare breasts, bending his head he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked it generously before letting go with a soft 'pop', taking his time he softly blew on the wet nipple making it stand to attention, Hermione bit her lip to stop the moan that was threatening to escape her as he repeated the action on her other nipple.

"Sweet Circe, so responsive" he whispered to himself in wonderment.

She smiled indulgently at him and just snuggled back into her vast expanse of pillows, allowing the sensations of him exploring her body to wash over her.

"You're really not a morning person are you?" he asked while lazily tracing patterns over her stomach.

"Nope, even at Hogwarts all the Gryfindor's knew not to talk to me until I'd had at least one cup of tea, a fabulously, wonderful, intelligent, Know it all I may be, a Perky Sue in a morning I most certainly am not. The boys used to call me their creature of the night due to the late nights I'd spend studying or reading."

"Well at least that makes two of us, now if you'll excuse me my bladder has a pressing appointment with the bathroom" he said planting a kiss on her nose.

She watched as he got out of bed gloriously naked and padded over to the small en suite, hearing a small knock on the door she pulled the blankets up and lowered her wards so Luna could come in.

Luna entered with a tray loaded with fruit, tea and cereal which she placed on Hermione's dresser, tossing Hermione a banana she took one for herself and sat down on the bed while eating it, "So where is he then? and just how good was it?" she asked looking under the bed to see if he was hiding there.

Hermione pointed at the closed door on the other side of the room "Now's not the time for gossip but I will tell you this..."she paused for dramatic effect before adding with a grin "I'm certainly not complaining".

Depositing her banana skin in the bin "So is our esteemed professor worthy of the title head of the Snakes?"

Before Hermione could reply Severus had opened the door still naked not knowing that Luna was in the room. Luna gave him a long appraising look up and down, and winked as she walked to the door causing the normally stoic man to blush slightly.

Turning to Hermione as she placed her hand on the door knob, she said seriously "If I was you hun I'd ask Harry to teach you Parseltongue, because that's some trouser snake the Professor's been hiding" and with a final wink to show she was joking she left them in peace.

Hermione cracked up laughing at the astonished look on Severus's face "You've got to love her directness" she chortled.

"You didn't think that it would be prudent to warn me that there was somebody else in the room?"

"Nope, it saves me the trouble of describing your body to her later" She smiled mischievously at him, her brown eyes twinkling in merriment.

"You're an evil, evil witch Hermione did you know that, however you're my evil witch" he spotted one of her feet sticking out from under the duvet and a naughty thought popped in his head, reaching down he quickly grabbed her protruding foot, brought it to his mouth and pressed a kiss on her big toe.

"Severus what are you doing?"

His dark eyes glittered, as his nimble tongue flicked between her big toe and it's partner.

"Don't you dare suck my toes" she shrieked trying to pull her foot away.

He said nothing but continued to hold her foot firmly in his hands as he began to swirl his tongue around her big toe. Hermione pushed herself up so she was resting on her elbows, amazed by the sensations that were running through her body just by him paying attention to her foot.

Looking up through strands of inky black hair he made eye contact with her, just as his fingers hit a particular spot on her foot causing her to gasp at the pleasure he was sending to her core.

"Oh sweet Merlin" she moaned throwing her head back and allowing the sensations to wash over her.

"Is something wrong?, would you like me to stop?" he placed her foot back on the bed.

Her head snapped forward as she growled "Don't you dare stop now".

A wide hungry smile appeared on his face "Your wish is my command" positioning himself between her legs, he began to slowly place loving nips and kisses along her silky smooth legs, he took great delight in discovering that the sensitive hollows behind her knees can make Hermione squirm in pleasure if just the right amount of pressure is put on them, continuing further still up her thighs alternating kisses between her legs till he reached the juncture at the top.

Parting her thighs just a little bit more, he lowered his head and breathed in her musky arousal "You smell heavenly, may I taste you?"

His husky voice caressed her senses, his lips which were millimeters away from her clit caused tremors to run up and down her spine just from his breath alone, trying to form coherent words but failed she settled for nodding her approval.

She moaned in pleasure as he licked the full length of her pussy, lying back into her pillows as he repeated the same action again then stopped his attentions and then spoke in a voice laden with lust and that promised all kinds of treasures and pleasures "Oh no, my wild haired minx you will watch as I give you pleasure".

She lifted her head and watched transfixed as his dark hungry gaze never left hers as he continued from where he'd left off, slowly inserting one slender finger into her molten core and pressing forward slightly before withdrawing it and replacing it with two, stroking her internal button in a come hither motion.

Hermione lost all sense of rhyme and reason as he began his merciless quest to bring her to orgasmic pleasure, his endless barrage of sucking, licking, stroking, nuzzling was almost to much for her to bear, her orgasm that had been slowly building up exploded through her body like a ripple in a pond, feeling immensely satisfied with the outcome he crawled back up her body and captured her mouth in a thorough kiss.

Positioning his dick at her entrance he claimed her lips once more as he thrust into her in one fluid motion, and using all the willpower he possessed not to shoot his load right there and then inside her warm tight sheath, he began pumping in and out making sure to hit her spot, her moans were driving him crazy, "Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts" he chanted in his head "Minerva in a bikini, Sybil pole dancing, hell Sirius pole dancing" but nothing he thought of could distract him from the fact that this hot and sexy witch was going to make him blow like a randy teenager having sex for the first time.

Her voice cut through his thoughts "Oh sweet Merlin, Yes!" she bit down on his shoulder as her body shuddered around him and her eternal walls squeezed him dry as he thrust into her a few more times joining her in orgasmic bliss.

After collapsing on her for a couple of minutes to get his breath back, he rolled off her still feeling slightly lightheaded, sweaty and exhausted, as he watched her come down off her high he felt rather pleased with himself that it took her so long to recover. Turning onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow "Happy?" he asked smoothing an errant curl from her forehead.

"Immensely" she replied with a satisfied sigh just as her stomach gave a definite rumble, "Severus would you get the breakfast tray I don't think my legs are up to walking yet," she turned her head and grinned at him "You have done me in good sir".

He levitated the tray over to the bed and gave her a gentle smile "Then allow me to feed you fair maiden" he said popping a slice of strawberry in her mouth.

They spent the next hour or so just feeding each other and chatting, then another couple of hours pleasuring one another and napping, once they'd finally woken again in the late afternoon and shared a long hot steamy shower together, they decided that it was time for them to face the music from the rest of the household.

A/N: I apologize for the delay on this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.

Please review and feed my now rather skeletal plot bunnies.

Much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Every girl wants a hero.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, I make no money from this so be kind and review. This chapter is in response to my lovely reviewer Midnightawakeonyou who wanted to know what everybody else was up to while Severus and Hermione were behaving like rampant bunnies, I hope you all enjoy it and have yourselves a Magical Christmas.**

**Harry and Draco.**

After everyone had left Malfoy manor Draco stepped behind Harry wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear "Tired yet my love?".

Harry lent back into his lovers embrace "A little but I'm not quite ready for bed yet, why what did you have in mind?"

Draco smiled and nuzzled the soft flesh at the nape of Harry's neck "I thought we might take a walk around the maze as it's such a lovely starlit night besides there's a great view of my constellation from the center of it."

"Sure let me just get changed out of these leather pants into something more comfy" he said turning around so he could face Draco.

Draco ran his hands down Harry's back, gripped his leather bum and squeezed it firmly "I don't think so Mr Potter, you've been teasing me all night with this deliciously clad leather derriere and the only way they're coming off is with my teeth".

Harry groaned in pleasure bucking his hips towards Draco who chuckled, "But first you have to catch me Blondie" Harry replied stealing a kiss and then disaparating towards the maze only to be closely followed by Draco

**Narcissa and Lucius.**

Narcissa sat at her dressing table brushing her long blonde hair and pointedly ignoring her husband who had just entered the room .

"Surely you're not still mad at me for my silly comments from earlier with Severus are you Cissy?, because I didn't mean them" Lucius said on viewing Narcissa's stiff posture whist she continued to brush her hair.

"No Lucius I'm not upset about your stupid behavior in front of Severus" she replied putting her brush down and standing up to walk over to the large bay window which overlooked the gardens and the maze.

Lucius could feel the hostility rolling off his wife in waves, but for the life of him he couldn't think why she'd be upset if it wasn't to do with earlier, he watched her staring intently out over the garden and decided to bite the bullet and ask her what was wrong "Cissy you seem tense what's the matter?".

Her pale blue eyes met his steely grey ones in the windows reflection "Draco came to talk to me tonight, it seems that he is fed up with you constantly going head to head with Harry and quite frankly so am I, whether you like it or not Harry is Draco's partner and as such he is a member of this family".

"But Cissy"

Narcissa turned round to face him and poked him in his chest "No buts Lucius, as long as Harry makes Draco happy then I'm happy and will do everything in my power to make sure it stays that way" she glanced up and saw that his normally grey eyes had turned to molten silver with lust.

"Sweet Merlin Narcissa, I love it when you're passionate about something" he growled and pulled her to him in a fierce embrace and devoured her lips with knowledge and ease that only comes from years of knowing each others bodies.

"Oh Lucius" she murmured breathlessly "I'm still mad at you and this isn't over by a long shot" she said as she melted in his arms.

"I know my dear but allow me to at least start to make it up to you, by showing you how much I still worship and adore my beautiful, wonderful and forgiving wife " he replied softly as he removed her nightgown and carried her over to their large king size bed to make love to her through out the night.

**Fred, Luna And George. **

Fred and George were looking for Luna at the end of the night when they bumped into Ginny and Neville "Hey Ginster have you seen Luna anywhere as we've lost her?"

Neville grinned "It's a bit careless of you losing Luna like that, I thought you three were joined at the hips?"

"It's more like joined at the lips Neville" Ginny piped up.

"Ha bloody ha! everyone's a comedian these days" grumbled George.

"Have you seen her recently or not?" demanded Fred.

"Sorry we've not seen her for ages, but you could ask Sirius and Remus over there if whether they've seen her" Neville answered.

The twins bounded over to the older men and asked if they'd seen Luna recently.

"Funny you ask that" said Sirius "We bumped into her about ten minutes ago and she asked us to give you this note if we saw you." he handed over the note to the eager twins.

On first reading the note they realized that it was a riddle and that solving the riddle would lead them to Luna.

_Many rings I have, but bejeweled I am not._

_Compared to some I am old and to others I am young._

_My body may be twisted and my arms may be bent._

_But still I love swinging under the moonlight best._

"Any ideas Gred?"asked George.

"Sorry Forge not a clue, lets ask Remus maybe he knows" replied Fred

"Great idea Gred"

"Ask me what?" said a wary Remus.

"Luna left us a riddle but we can't think of the answer, so we thought you might know" they spoke in unison as they handed over the note.

Remus read the note, smiled and gave it to Sirius who rolled his eyes at it's easy answer.

"We really should let you figure it out yourselves but as we're such caring wizards and would hate to stand in the path of true love, we'll take pity and tell you that Luna is at the old oak tree situated at the bottom of the garden at my house" said Sirius "Well what are you waiting for? The wards will let you in, go and find your witch boys before she gives up and goes on a creature hunt" he added.

"Thanks, you two are life savers" the twins quickly said their goodbyes and apparated to the back garden of Grimauld Place. They quickly located Luna swinging in the homemade swing, her pale hair shimmering in the moonlight as she went to and fro.

"Ah boys you made it, is it not beautiful out here under the soft glow of our mother moon and her children the stars?" she asked softly as she lent back in the swing to stare up at the sky.

The twins couldn't speak as they were transfixed by the sight of Luna before them, since she'd left the party she had changed out of her outfit into a thin white summer dress that trailed on the ground as she swung.

"So beautiful"

"Looks like a Goddess"

"She is our Goddess to be worshiped"

Luna smiled at them and stopped swinging before holding out her arms for them to join her on the swing. They arranged themselves so they were all sitting sideways on the swing with Luna in the middle, Fred facing her and George behind her nuzzling her neck and his hands wrapped around her middle.

"Have we told you that we think you're the most beautiful and enchanting creature on the entire planet?" asked George

"That's nonsense" giggled Luna as Fred traced an invisible pattern on her thigh.

"But it's true and we are your humble slaves"

Fred was interrupted from saying anything else as wand light flooded the backyard as Sirius yelled from the back door for them to get a room and to stop participating in sexual shenanigans outdoors unless they wanted an audience and some pointers on how to make it better.

The trio laughed at Sirius's warning and ran inside to Luna's room that was on the floor above Hermione's.

**Sirius and Remus. **

"When you've quite finished tormenting the youngsters I do believe that you promised to whisper dirty French words in my ear as you fucked me wearing nothing but that long brown trench coat and those red contacts" demanded Remus leaning against the kitchen sink.

In the blink of an eye Sirius had pinned Remus up against the sink and was capturing his mouth in a firm kiss "So I did Blueboy, so why don't you go and get very naked and wait for me in our bed, and I'll be along in a minute."

Remus didn't wait to be told twice, he was upstairs, naked and in the middle of the bed with a raging hard on in less than two minutes. He was followed shortly by Sirius who true to his word was wearing nothing but the trench coat and the red contact lenses.

"J'espère que vous êtes prêts mon amour, parce que d'abord je vais sucer votre beau long coq dur avant que vous cum et ensuite j'aille vous baiser durement et vite pendant toute la nuit avant que nous soyons complètement passés et épuisés" Sirius said as he crawled up Remus's lean body.

Quivering with excitement and anticipation Remus demanded that Sirius stop talking and to just fuck him already, and never one to disobey an order from his lover Sirius happily complied with Remus's demands.

A/N: I'm sorry it's a bit short and up to my usual smut fest but I really wanted to post a chapter before Christmas, and the only time I had free was the wee small hours of this morning once I'd got home from work at midnight and after I'd finished wrapping presents. It is now five am and I am now rambling so I'm going to grab a couple of hours sleep before I get up again at seven to get ready for work at ten

So please make mine and my plot bunnies Christmas by sending me lovely reviews and who knows I may be inspired enough to get another chapter out by New Years Day (If I haven't gone mad from exhaustion by then :D )

So Much Love and many Christmas wishes to all of my lovely readers, here's hoping you find the character of your dreams in your stocking Christmas morning.

Her Royal Goddess Xx

P.S. Here's the translation of Sirius declaration: _I hope you are ready my love, because first I am going to suck your beautiful long hard cock till you cum, and then I am going to fuck you hard and fast all night long till we are completely spent and exhausted._

Much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


End file.
